


Beg For It

by verslance (dpk)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Riding, Smut, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), alright now for the dirty tags, blowjob, but not enough to warrant putting them in the char tag, getting consent for trying something new cause that's sexy, keith's a fuckin tease and lance is finally doing something about it, klance, pov switch around halfway through, shiro has a couple lines, the rest of the paladins are technically there at the very beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpk/pseuds/verslance
Summary: Lance’s eyes were lidded, sultry as he looked up at Keith with that attractive smirky-smile that never left once he had Keith where he wanted him, which, in this case, was bouncing in Lance’s lap, his arms crossed behind his head as he let Keith do all the work. Lance was nearly fully clothed, his boxers just pulled down enough to bare his hips, his expression controlled but his eyes glinting with lust. Keith, in contrast, was naked and gasping, and if he angled his hips just right-'Ahhn!' There it was, fuck.(or Keith is kinda a brat and really a tease and Lance has never really done anything about it before. Now he's doing something about it.)





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> wanna say thank you to lupe (@prettypheromoans) for being a really good friend and an inspiration and also to quincy (@dominantlance) for the help with writing the bj and also being inspiration too, y'all's writing is amazing and ily

Lance had to use all of his willpower to keep his eyes on the table, and off of the boy next to him, who was steadily running a finger up Lance’s thigh but otherwise paying him no attention.

He knew what Keith was up to, and he was determined that it would end differently today.

But oh, _damn_ was it hard to keep his eyes on his plate and keep mechanically shoveling food into his mouth when Keith was right _there_ and Lance so desperately craved to be doing other things with his mouth, to Keith, right there on the dinner table.

Keith was still slowly trailing up Lance’s leg, hand twisting around to let the back of his fingers caress the inside of his thigh, before they were gone, an achingly cold feeling left behind in their wake. Lance could feel Keith’s eyes burning into the side of his face, but he refused to look at him, knowing the fraying threads of his resolve would likely snap if he did.

Keith stood, announcing that he was finished eating and going to bed.

“But you’re not done with your food,” Shiro said with a slight frown. “Are you feeling alright? Training was difficult today, you should finish your dinner.”

Oh yes, training had been difficult today. One on one sparring with Keith was difficult enough under ordinary circumstances, back when they were still pretending they hated each other and Lance had had to feign disinterest when he had Keith’s body pinned underneath him, but with their newly established relationship came a knowledge of what it was like to have Keith straddling him in… different, situations (that usually didn’t involve clothes), and Keith was all too happy to use that to his advantage, the tease.

When Keith was in the mood he let Lance know it, subtly enough when the others were around, through little things only a lover would notice. That only Lance would notice.

Even having been together such a short time, Keith knew him too well. Keith knew exactly what got Lance worked up, Keith knew exactly how much, or how little, to taunt him to ensure that at the end of the day, Lance would come running.

But not today.

“I’m fine,” Keith said, “just not hungry.”

_For my food,_ his gaze added when Lance finally met his eyes, feeling himself fraying at the intense violet that somehow held everything Keith was thinking and still gave nothing away.

“All right then, g’night Keith,” Shiro said, taking one last look at him before turning back to his dinner.

Lance didn’t join in the chorus of “good night” that followed Shiro’s.

He’d be seeing Keith soon enough.

Focusing on finishing his food, Lance thought back to the previous two times Keith had pulled this particular stunt. Both instances he had made his own excuses soon after Keith, jogging to Keith’s room with a desperation for relief that Keith was eager to oblige, finally _letting_ Lance touch him, _letting_ Lance pin him onto the mattress, _letting_ Lance fuck him. Today, though- today, Keith wouldn’t be _letting_ him do anything.

Lance would be holding the reins, and he’d decide when the leash came off, not Keith. Not today.

 

✦

 

Lance glanced up at the clock again, for the third time in as many minutes. This was taking much longer than he had expected.

Or maybe he was just accustomed to being the waited upon rather than the waiting.

Whatever the case, time was dragging, and he was beginning to worry he had overestimated how much Keith had needed him. Lance let his fingers uncurl from the edges of his tablet, letting it fall flat on his lap as he let his head fall back onto his pillow.

Lance had been determined to show that he wouldn’t just come running every time Keith baited him, but now he wondered whether giving in was a better choice, getting out of his still empty bed and walking, tail between his legs, to Keith’s.

He picked up his tablet to check the time again, stilling when he heard the trademark swoosh of the door sliding open.

Fashionably late was better than never, he supposed. It was time for some— hopefully incredibly sexy— payback.

Lance quickly made sure his expression was as neutral as possible before briefly glancing over at Keith, then back to the tablet in his hands.

“Hey Keith,” he said evenly, happy with how he managed to keep his tone pleasant but devoid of anything more.

“Lance,” Keith said in greeting, purposefully low and rich and exactly how he knew Lance liked it and _fuck_ he was making it difficult for Lance to restrain himself from jumping to tear off Keith’s clothes, pull him onto the bed and-

Lance realized this was probably not the best train of thought for keeping a lid on the situation.

“How are you feeling? We got worried when you left dinner so early.” Lance kept his eyes glued to his tablet, but he could still see Keith slowly stepping towards him in his peripheral vision, predator not yet realizing he had turned prey.

Lance carefully schooled his expression to stay blank as Keith drew alongside the bed, leaned against the wall next to it and folded his arms across his chest.

“You know why I left dinner.”

“Oh?” Lance replied, finally looking away from the screen in his hands and up towards Keith. “Do I?”

Lance knew he wasn’t fooling Keith.

Then again, he didn’t really need to.

“I know you noticed what I was doing today,” Keith said.

“You know that, do you?” Lance asked, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards.

Keith huffed, exasperated, quickly kicking off his boots and grabbing Lance’s tablet to toss it onto the table before he pulled himself onto the bed, straddling Lance’s hips.

Lance moved his suddenly freed hands into crossed arms, raising his eyebrows at the man in his lap.

“What do you want, Keith?” he asked with mild curiosity that he wouldn’t have been able to master if he’d been in this situation before today. He felt something settling in his stomach, felt the cocky side of him turn into something harder to place.

He decided he liked the feeling.

Keith looked at Lance for a moment before tossing his head, shifting his bangs to the side. He leaned down, closing the gap between their faces and torsos closer and closer until-

Lance stopped him with a hand on his chest, the beginnings of a smirk on his lips, eyes lidded as he gazed up at his lover.

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

“Fuck me,” Keith demanded.

Lance leaned up until their lips were nearly touching, then reclined back quickly when Keith moved to kiss him, the arrogant smirk now firmly set.

“Close,” he said as Keith sat upright in his lap again, a whine that was probably originally meant to be Lance’s name escaping his lips, “But your tone, darling, is still far too demanding.”

Looking up at Keith staring down at him, Lance suddenly felt far too unsure, and far too much like himself.

He sat up, hands sliding up to rest on Keith’s thighs where they knelt outside of Lance’s legs, moving his face past Keith’s and over his right shoulder.

“Is this okay?” he breathed into Keith’s ear.

Keith’s nod was nearly imperceptible.

Lance sat back slightly, caressed Keith’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“I suggest you make that less of an order,” he began, admiring the way Keith leaned into his hand before he slid back to rest on his forearm, “and more persuasive.”

Lance drew his other hand away from Keith’s face and leaned back onto both elbows. He smiled cooly up at the boy, sure that however Keith decided to go about this, he would enjoy it immensely.

Keith blinked slowly, graphite eyes transparent yet impenetrable as always.  He broke eye contact first, looking down to his hands at the hem of his shirt. In one fluid motion, he pulled it over his head, drawing Lance’s eyes to the tantalizingly cut muscles at his stomach, then to where Keith’s hands deftly unbuttoned his black jeans, somehow managing to get out of them without ever leaving Lance’s lap.

Lance just watched, enjoying the flush slowly rising in Keith’s cheeks, along with something else that was quite noticeably rising, much more obvious now that Keith wore only his underwear.

Keith reached over into the drawer of the bedside table, withdrawing their half-empty bottle of lube and tossing it onto the bed beside them, the mattress dipping around where he kneeled on it.

“Getting right to it, are we?” Lance teased as Keith tugged Lance’s pants off, tossing them to the floor, then pulled Lance’s hardening dick out of his boxers.

Keith didn’t dignify that with a response, but bent down to lick up his length, the softness of his lips made all the more noticeable by the sensitivity of the area as he mouthed across the head, wrapping his lips around it, the slick warmth incredibly inviting.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance murmured, and he focused all his self-control on not thrusting up into Keith’s mouth.

Keith hummed, sinking down on his cock before he pulled up again, swirling his tongue as he slid up the shaft.

Lance knew he could all too easily fall apart like this, if he wanted to- just give in to the feeling of the velvet heat of Keith’s mouth, tangle his hands in Keith’s hair and fuck his mouth until he came down his throat.

But he didn’t want to; the power he held now was too good to give up so easily. And yes, he knew there were other ways he could use it, but that could wait. No matter how badly Lance wanted to reach down, grab that dark hair and _make_ Keith submit, it could wait. That obedience tasted so much sweeter when it was freely given, after all, and this time, he knew what Keith wanted from him. He knew Keith was putting up a front, and now that he’d gotten a taste of what he could have, he would want it all the more.

“Mmmh,” Lance moaned as Keith pulled up again to lick at the head of his cock, “I’m not opposed to just doing this, you know, you’re damn good at it-”

Keith made a disgruntled noise, frowning up at him in a way that was absolutely way more adorable than it should have been. “But I wan’ you,” he mumbled, and Lance tilted his head  with a smile.

“Then do something about it, baby,” he said, not unkindly.

On his next drop down, Keith didn’t stop when Lance hit the back of his mouth, but kept going until he had taken all of his cock down his throat. Keith’s eyes flicked up to catch Lance’s, dark eyelashes fluttering around the most intense set of bedroom eyes Lance had ever been on the receiving end of, vivid indigo looking up at him intently as he slid up an inch, two, and then back down.

Lance heard a soft, wet sound, and realized that he’d lost track of what Keith’s hands had been doing, that he must have missed the click of the lube bottle cap because Keith’s fingers were already in his ass, must have been there for a while because he was adding a third, now-

Keith keened at the added stretch, closing his eyes for a moment, pulling off of Lance’s cock and resting his head against his thigh as he pumped them in and out, quickly growing breathless as he began to move faster.

He cast his gaze back up at Lance’s face, wetting his lips like they weren’t already spit-slick enough, half-clearing his throat.

“Can I ride you?” he asked hoarsely.

“Of course, baby. Show me how bad you want it, and I’ll think about giving it to you even better, yeah?”

 

✦

 

Lance’s eyes were lidded, sultry as he looked up at Keith with that attractive smirky-smile that never left once he had Keith where he wanted him, which, in this case, was bouncing in Lance’s lap, his arms crossed behind his head as he let Keith do all the work. Lance was nearly fully clothed, his boxers just pulled down enough to bare his hips, his expression controlled but his eyes glinting with lust. Keith, in contrast, was naked and gasping, and if he angled his hips just right-

“Ahhn!” There it was, fuck.

Lance shifted beneath him. That smile was dangerous.

This was probably in the running to be the best night of Keith’s life. He’d finally gotten Lance to take control, and that newfound dominance looked _so_ fucking good on him.

“You look so good for me, kitten,” Lance purred, and if that nickname did things to Keith before, now it was downright sinful. Keith gasped as he got the angle right again, moaning when he felt Lance’s hips grind upward a fraction.

“You’re such a cute little thing, you know that? So good for me.”

“Lance,” Keith said breathlessly, “Touch me.”

There was no reply, save for Lance blinking once.

“Come on, Lance, come on-”

“Keith, baby,” His tone was level, and his hands were still _behind his fucking head_ , “Don’t you remember what I said? Be persuasive, yeah?”

Keith felt a whine come out of the back of his throat.

“I want to hear you begging for it first. You’re gonna beg for anything you want from me, alright?”

Keith needed Lance’s hands on him _yesterday_ ; the teasing, Lance’s dick, hell, all of Lance clothed beneath him was doing so much and not enough and he just needed Lance to _touch him_ -

“Please,” Keith gasped, “Please, Lance, please please touch me I _need_ it,”

“I suppose you’ve made some good arguments,” Lance mused, but he _wasn’t moving_ -

“Lance, I swear to god if you don’t touch me right now-” Keith felt Lance’s thighs stiffen under his hands, his only warning before Lance was surging forward, cutting him off.

“You’ll what?” Lance was over him now, he had Keith’s arms pinned against the mattress, his hands wrapped around Keith’s wrists, Keith’s legs around his waist and locked at the ankles to hold them connected. “That sounds an awful lot like a threat.”

“And what if it is?” Keith snarked, before his back was arching up as Lance pushed into him deeper, a moan escaping him through his reddened lips, his eyes falling shut as he gave in to the feeling.

Lance was establishing a steady, if slow, rhythm, hitting deeper with the newly established angle.

“If it is,” His voice was low. “Then we have a problem, kitten.” His breaths were coming faster now, but he was nowhere near as debauched as the man below him. Keith could feel himself sweating salt, his hair felt damp, and his mouth was falling open as he let his teeth release his bitten lower lip.

“We’d have a problem,” Lance continued, “Because I thought you were trying to persuade me, not goad me. I thought we got past that, but I guess not, huh babe?” Keith felt the pressure on his wrists increase as Lance leaned towards him, tilting his head slightly to watch Keith’s face.

“I think,” Lance said slowly, “That if anyone should be doing any threatening here, it would be me, don’t you agree?” He leaned the slightest bit closer, something in his eyes telling the last part of Keith that wasn’t completely fucked-out to roll over. That part of him that was still holding on, dangling by a thread over a chasm he knew he could fall very far into, if Lance could get him there.

“You’re the needy one here, remember? You came to my room, you were begging me to touch you. I could just stop right now, you know? Not give you anything else, just stop? Is that what you want?”

“No!” Keith’s voice was hoarse. “Please, please La-ance-” The name turned into a wanton moan as Lance hit straight-on the spot he’d managed to graze earlier when Keith was on top of the other man.

“Or maybe I won’t stop. Maybe I’ll keep going. I’ll keep going, but I won’t touch you anywhere but to hold you down, and I’ll come first. I’ll fill you up with my cum and _then_ I’ll stop. I wonder what you’d do then, hmm? Would you give up?”

“Hah, Lance, Lance, please-” Keith was falling, and he couldn’t think anymore, there was only Lance above him and Lance in him and Lance holding him down while Lance made him feel so so good.

“You wouldn’t give up, though, would you kitten? You’d pull yourself off of me, touch yourself through my cum, trying to remember how it felt to have me filling you up so good.”

All Keith could say was an endless litany of “yes”, broken moans of Lance’s name filling the room as he rocked into Keith harder and harder, and he was so close-

He was so close-

“Lance,” he whispered, unable to raise his voice any more as his breaths came heavier through his sore throat, “Lance, I’m gonna- I’m-”

“Come for me, baby,” Lance said against Keith’s lips, then kissed him for the first time that night as Keith came undone around him, eyes shut tight against the spinning stars behind them as his lips moved, almost automatically, against Lance’s.

Lance fucked into him a few more times and Keith felt him come with a moan, his movements stuttering slightly as warmth spilled inside of him, before Lance slowed completely and pulled out.

Lance’s hold on Keith’s wrists loosened, and Keith pulled his hands down to his chest as Lance laid down on his side beside him, still loosely holding one of Keith’s wrists between them. He wrapped his other arm over Keith’s shoulder to pull him in for a lazy kiss. Their legs tangled together as Keith lifted his free hand to the side of Lance’s face, indulging in a few more languid movements of their lips before he pulled away and sighed contentedly.

“How was that?” Lance said quietly, his eyelashes fluttering as his eyes moved across Keith’s face.

“Amazing,” Keith reassured.

“Really?” Lance asked.

Keith leaned forward and kissed him again.

“I was worried it was,” Lance mumbled between kisses, “too much.”

Keith leaned back to look into Lance’s eyes. “You were fucking hot like that. It could never be too much,” he said, tugging his wrist out of Lance’s grip and bringing his hand up to mirror the other, one on both sides of Lance’s face. Keith kissed above the bridge of his nose, where Lance’s eyebrows still pinched together. When he pulled away, Lance was smiling at him, before he frowned again and pulled his face out of Keith’s hands.

“We gotta shower, you cuddly heathen. Don’t try to trick me into falling asleep again.”

Keith sat up with a groan, not wanting a repeat of the last time that’d happened any more than Lance did. “I don’t think you have the right to call me a heathen when you still have a shirt on.”

“Shit!” Lance pulled off his shirt, wrinkled his nose at it, and chucked it towards the opposite corner of the room. “You got it all nasty, Keith, gross,” he lamented.

“You just came in my ass, dumbass,” Keith retorted.

“Yeah, again, shower, now.” Lance stood up beside the bed and slid an arm under Keith’s knees and behind his lower back, and Keith compliantly wrapped his own arms around Lance’s neck and leaned his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

“You don’t have to carry me,” Keith said as Lance fumbled at the bathroom door’s hand scanner.

“Can’t I be a nice guy? Especially after all that-” Lance managed to press the hand of the arm he had behind Keith’s back against the sensor, and the door slid open.

“I told you, I liked ‘ _all that’_ ,” Keith said.

Lance grabbed a clean washcloth and tossed it in the general direction of the shelf in the shower, then carefully set Keith’s legs down in front of the counter. Keith kept his arms where they were, slung around Lance’s neck, as Lance turned to face him. “I know. What were your words, exactly? ‘You’re fucking hot like that?’” Lance had his arms on either side of Keith now, trapping him between them.

He leaned forward, pinning Keith against the counter. “I’m kind of wondering how many other ways I could get you to say that.”

Keith was out of breath again as he looked up into the pair of blue eyes he would do anything for.

“Maybe you should find out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen that blowjob was the bane of my existence for like six months so i hope it's at least acceptable cause it was damn near impossible to write. (I'm not kidding this has been sitting in my drafts, finished except for the middle, for s i x m o n t h s) also i hope that pov switch wasn't too awkward it kinda just happened and i rolled with it
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos and/or a comment if you did, even if the comment is just a "<3" or "kudos" it makes my day uwu


End file.
